Lives Relived
by Mikazuki1
Summary: My First story ever!!!!!!! The girls travel back to Cephiro after 4 years from their last battle, but wut should of been a peaceful visit becomes a new adventure and battle!!!!!! Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Lives Relived  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, And I never will so don't sue me cuz I'm broke  
  
Hey My first story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really scared about posting it hope u like please please please review!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*Earth*~  
  
(4 years after second season of MKR)  
  
The rain splattered against the windowpane, shaking Hikaru to life. She was 18 and successful in life. But, unhappy, so very unhappy.  
  
She missed Cephiro and most of all Lantis. She had tried her hardest to go on with life but always found herself back where she started. Hikaru had changed, her long braided ponytail chopped off and now styled in a nice bob. At seventeen Hikaru had one her fame as the world champion of women's kendo, she had setup a dojo, a vet and was a national celebrity. She missed Umi and Fuu a lot though.  
  
Fuu had made millions on the stock market at 16 and at 17 she started her own software company, Kazeferio computers. She didn't seem to have let go either.  
  
Umi was a world renowned Model, at 15 she had a growth spurt which took her to a nice 5 foot 9. She was discovered at 16 when she went to Paris for a few months on a foreign exchange trip and did it ever since. Hikaru and Umi had met at a charity in Kyoto, unfortunately Umi had to go to Milan, Italy for a show. Umi was absolutely stunning her hair was shoulder length and layered. Hikaru was glad to see Umi hadn't become skeleton skinny. Hikaru had grown some too… she was now 5"5, which she was quite proud off since she was a midget in grade 8.  
  
Hikaru sighed and grabbed her umbrella and went to her car. The raindrops came down heavier and heavier every second as she ran to the tower. The pendent Lantis had given her swinging loosely around her neck. She rarely took it off.  
  
The elevator doors slid open revealing a rather deserted Tokyo Tower. Then Hikaru's eye spied a slender lady with long light brown hair staring out through the window. She recognized the women in an instant.  
  
"Fuu Houoji?" The woman turned her head revealing her tears to Hikaru her glasses were gone replaced by very expensive laser eye surgery.  
  
"HIKARU???" It was Fuu, a sobbing Fuu. She ran to Hikaru and hugged her. Fuu was beautiful tall, with long flowing hair. She was wearing a Green suit.  
  
"I've missed you soooooo much." Hikaru sobbed. Then there was a 'ding', the elevator doors slid open and a beautiful woman stepped out wearing dark navy blue pin stripped pants, a silk baby blue backless tank top and a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. She stopped her black heels planting them firmly in the ground.  
  
"FUU! HIKARU ?!?!?!" She cried pulling her sunglasses off. Revealing Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
"UMI!!!!!!!" Hikaru and Fuu yelled simultaneously. The three were hugging and sobbing.  
  
"Guys lets go sit down. We look like a bunch of rich losers." Umi stated whipping away her tears and sniffling.  
  
"Same ol' Umi." Fuu laughed under her sobbing. After an hour of catching up, Cephiro was brought up.  
  
" I want to go back." Bluntly Hikaru stated.  
  
"Me too." Fuu said  
  
" But we've tried guys it's hopeless, you know it, I know it." Umi sighed regretfully.  
  
" Hey, I was Pillar you know."  
  
" True, but what makes you think we can Ms. Hikaru?" Fuu hadn't change much either.  
  
" Maybe if we had something from Cefiro that had some power." Thought Umi.  
  
" What about the pendent Lantis gave me? That might work."  
  
" Cephiro is a place where will determines everything, maybe if we have something that was from Cephiro, the rule would transfer." Fuu hypothesized.  
  
"Well it's worth a try." Hikaru said while slipping off the necklace.  
  
"Lets puts our hands on it." The giddy Umi said.  
  
"Ok, ready girls?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
" We wish to go back to Cephiro, the land where the will determines everything." The girls said this simultaneously and were met by a white light shining on them.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Author Notes: AHHHH! I've been getting people who are asking about the couplings and this is * Sorry don't kill me * a Fuu and Ferio, Hikaru and Lantis, Umi and Clef fic. Please don't flame I'm sorry if u don't approve but this is how I wrote it!  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT repeat DO NOT own magic knight rayearth, so please don't sue me I really can't afford it, I'm just borrowing it! Oh and I'm pretty sure the meiwaku character I put in here is mine too!  
  
  
  
~* Cephiro*~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was echoing in the sky as the legendary Knights plummeted down from it. Hikaru landed on a bush, Fuu landed on Hikaru and Umi, Umi didn't land.  
  
" Ms.Hikaru are u alright?"  
  
"NOOO! Fuu you're squashing me, GET OFF!" Fuu scrambled to the ground and Hikaru followed holding her back in agony.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry Ms.Hikaru."  
  
"I'm fine, but where's Umi??" Hikaru asked puzzled.  
  
"UP HERE!!!!!!" Umi was tangled in the branches of a near by tree.  
  
" WE'LL HAVE YOU DOWN IN A JIFFY!" Hikaru yelled up.  
  
" HURRY, I MAY BE A MODEL, BUT I'M STILL HEAVY!" She yelled down.  
  
" UMI, WE CAN'T GET UP THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LET GO AND WE'LL CATCH U."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! WELL I'M TRUSTING U GUYS TO CATCH ME! OKAY I'M LETTING GO." Umi dropped down in to the arms of Hikaru and Fuu who buckled under her weight. Umi sighed in relief,  
  
" Thanks," Umi's tone changed "Why does this always happen to me! And I'm wearing Gucci, Prada and Galliano!" Umi took her black heels off.  
  
" Are u all right Ms.Umi?" Fuu asked in concern because of her tone.  
  
" Oh, Fuu you're so sweet, I'll be fine just a little aggravated, that's all." Meanwhile Hikaru was scouting for a sign of civilization. Then she heard a familiar "Puu" sound.  
  
"Mokona?" The little fluff ball bounced lovingly into Hikaru's arms.  
  
"Oh, Mokona I've missed u." Hikaru went back to Umi and Fuu.  
  
" Guys! Look who I found?" Revealing the marshmallow that is Mokona.  
  
"Sir.Mokona!"  
  
"Mokona. I never thought I would be saying this, but its good to see you." Umi coolly said.  
  
"Puu, Puu." Mokona was happy to see them too.  
  
" Did I drop my sunglasses?" Asked Umi, trotting back to the tree and scanning the root line.  
  
" Mokona can you talk to Clef??" Hikaru politely begged.  
  
"Puu!" With that Clef appeared.  
  
" GIRLS??!!!!!!" He cried in surprise.  
  
" Clef its us, we'll explain later, come pick us up." Instructed Hikaru.  
  
"Okay, but where is Umi?" Umi was still looking for her sunglasses.  
  
" Oh she's here." Fuu and Hikaru laughed at Clef's concern for Umi.  
  
" FOUND THEM!!!!" Umi exclaimed with delight in the background.  
  
" Oh, well I'll get my fish to pick you up."  
  
" Okay, see u there."  
  
Ten minutes later a gigantic fish swooped down and picked the Three Knights up and headed to the huge crystal palace. The girls were amazed at how beautiful Cephiro looked. It brought a tear to Hikaru's eye. After a few minutes of flying they landed at a balcony. Each stepped off the floating fish. Umi had some trouble since she was in heels. Hikaru in excitement to see Lantis ran straight to the throne room hoping to get a glimpse of her long lost love. Fuu managed to keep up in her pumps but was abruptly delayed by a familiar face.  
  
"FUU!???? Oh my god FUU!" Ferio had grown also, into a gorgeous man.  
  
"Hey, Ferio" Umi said as she walked down the hall doing her runway strut. Fuu was still speechless so Umi decided to help her long lost friend.  
  
"OOPS, DAMN HEELS" Umi cried stumbling in to Fuu who fell into Ferio's awaiting arms. Umi smiled and turned on a dime heading straight to the throne room after the speeding Hikaru.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ferio." Fuu managed to say.  
  
" Oh Fuu I've missed you." Ferio said tenderly.  
  
"FERIO!!!! FERIO WUT R U DOING WITH THAT STRANGE WOMAN?????????" An annoying voice rather like Primera's called, She was short and had long wavy black hair with violet eyes. The two stood up. Ferio's face had a horrible look of dread on it.  
  
"Fuu, Uh-uh, I-I'd like you, oh I mean I'd like u to meet Meiwaku…" Ferio said rather frazzled but was cut off by Meiwaku.  
  
"His fiancé" She smugly said showing the ring to a devastated Fuu.  
  
" Oh…" Fuu said looking extremely heart broken " Well I – I wish u an-and Mr.Ferio the v-very best. But if you'll excuse I'm expected somewhere else." She bowed gave Ferio a deep stare be for walking off down the corridor. Fuu quickened her pace trying not to concentrate on her tears and pain. What did u expect? It has been four years did you expect for him to wait forever? Fuu told herself. But the sadness was really over powering.  
  
Meanwhile Hikaru's delight had over taken her. She ran into the thrown praying for a glimpse of Lantis.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said seeing all her loved ones. There was Caldina on the arm of Larfarga, Ascot, Presea, Primera, Geo, Zazu, Tatra, Tarta and Aska. But no Lantis.  
  
" Hi guys where's Lantis???" She asked eagerly, but nobody heard all the girls had hoarded around her saying how pretty she was. She broke free and looked around for Lantis then disappeared into another room.  
  
Umi walked down the corridor looking in a mirror making sure she looked gorgeous to impress Clef and the others. She found the throne room and Walked in doing the catwalk strut.  
  
" Hey guys I'm here!!!!!!" She said taking off her designer sunglasses and flashed her priceless smile. Everyone went silent in her beauty. She noticed Ascot and watched his jaw drop to the floor. Then she spotted Clef, who also had his mouth open, but he was different, he was tall!! Umi calmly put her surprise in the back of her mind and trying to say coolly she said,  
  
" WOW Clef looking goooood!" Clef automatically turned bright pink and he reverberated as cool as she was " You're not to bad yourself." Ascot fell to the floor in amazement ruining the atmosphere. She walked out the doorway towards the throne and clef. Zazu being the girl lover he was, whistled loudly. Umi giggled being all too use to it but a look of shock and horror appeared on Ascots face. Geo punched the midget hardly and said,  
  
" Zazu, ya don't whistle at that kinda lady!"  
  
Just then Fuu ran in and everyone smiled  
  
"So what did Ferio say to u???" Umi asked wiggling her eyebrows quizzically.  
  
Everyone's faces went sad and distraught. Fuu just looked down sadly.  
  
" What am I missing here??" Umi demanded. Clef gestured Umi to him and whispered in her ear. And then was met with a loud,  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Umi quickly trotted to Fuu and hugged her in consolement (is that a word?). Then Hikaru burst in again.  
  
" Where's Lantis!?!?" She demanded, Primera fluttered over to her.  
  
" Hikaru, he's visiting another country right now and I would advise you stay away from him or you'll get hurt." Primera had said softly and sadly.  
  
" Oh… I see." Hikaru said regretfully.  
  
" What's wrong with Fuu?" Hikaru asked, Umi waved her over and whispered the horrible news in her ear.  
  
"OH FUU!!!!!" Hikaru cried and joined the hug. Then almost on cue Prince Ferio walked in with his bride to be.  
  
" Who died?" She asked snobbishly. Umi looked at her coldly let go of Fuu and walked up to inspect her. Umi looked from top to bottom. And shook her head.  
  
" Ferio, Ferio, Ferio * sigh * you could have done so much better."  
  
" WHAT???" Meiwaku demanded  
  
" You heard me, personally I would get some one who didn't remind me so much of an elf." Umi said staring down at her.  
  
" Least I don't dress like a clown!" Meiwaku hissed back.  
  
" Hey, these clothes are worth more than your pathetic little elf life." Umi smoothly said. Meiwaku got pissed and slapped her. Some blood trickled down Umi's cheek. Umi touched the cut.  
  
"OH you've done it now you elf from hell." Umi said looking at her in anger.  
  
"Bring it you weirdo in clown clothes." She said putting her fists up.  
  
" You asked for it." Umi sighed and with that Umi gave Meiwaku a fast spinning hook kick to her face, knocking Meiwaku out cold. Everyone was silent and stared in awe of Umi, because everyone had secretly wanted to do it too.  
  
"That felt good." She said satisfied and dusted her hands off.  
  
"How did you do that?" Clef asked shocked.  
  
" Oh I take Judo, it's a type of self defense." She smiled  
  
" That didn't look like self defense to me." Clef replied.  
  
" I was defending the honour of my personal friend John Galliano and the good people of Prada." Umi said bluntly. " Excuse me I must attend to my wound." She said stepping over the K.Oed girl. Fuu giggled and followed her in the march, then Hikaru, all stepping over the paralyzed annoyance. Ferio propped Meiwaku head up and walked to Clef.  
  
" That didn't go to well." He said.  
  
" Actually I quite enjoyed that. Umi's gotten really tough now." Clef smiled  
  
" Not to mention gorgeous." Panted Geo and Zazu.  
  
" Hey she had always been gorgeous!" Ascot exclaimed dreamily. Larfarga just sighed and said "Bachelors."* 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Lives Relived  
  
Disclaimer- I don't have any rights to Magic Knight Rayearth. I can only dream I can. I pretty sure Meiwaku and Aoba are my own characters! SO DO NOT SUE ME!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey ppl aren't you guys lucky that I updated sooooo quickly! Ha! My friend and co-author at times ippikiokami have thought up this story over a period of time and now I'm typing it for you!!!!! Hehehe now enough of chit chat let's get to the story!!  
  
Previously:  
  
"How did you do that?" Clef asked shocked.  
  
" Oh I take Judo, it's a type of self defense." She smiled  
  
" That didn't look like self defense to me." Clef replied.  
  
" I was defending the honour of my personal friend John Galliano and the good people of Prada." Umi said bluntly. " Excuse me I must attend to my wound." She said stepping over the K.Oed girl. Fuu giggled and followed her in the march, then Hikaru, all stepping over the paralyzed annoyance. Ferio propped Meiwaku head up and walked to Clef.  
  
" That didn't go to well." He said.  
  
" Actually I quite enjoyed that. Umi's gotten really tough now." Clef smiled  
  
" Not to mention gorgeous." Panted Geo and Zazu.  
  
" Hey she had always been gorgeous!" Ascot exclaimed dreamily. Larfarga just sighed and said "Bachelors."*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the bath room…  
  
" WOW UMI, I MEAN WOW!" Hikaru exclaimed " I never thought you had it in you." Umi just smiled and looked at Fuu.  
  
" It's not like I expected for Ferio to wait for me…" Fuu couldn't hold it in anymore she burst into tears.  
  
" I'm sorry Fuu I should of let you kick her." Umi said half sad half laughing. Fuu laughed under the tears.  
  
"What do you think Primera meant, stay away from Lantis or I'll get hurt?" Hikaru asked the group.  
  
" No idea." Fuu sobbed, " Maybe he's en-en-ENGAGED!!!!!" She cried. Umi comforted her some more.  
  
" But, did you see Clef? Talk about mm mm good" Umi quickly cut herself off realizing who she was speaking to and blushed rapidly. Hikaru and Fuu just stared at Umi.  
  
"Does someone have a little cwush??" Hikaru laughed, Umi blush furiously.  
  
"What he looks good, that's all."  
  
" No he looks mm mm good. Right?" Fuu laughed wiping away her tears.  
  
" Okay I admit it, I have a crush on him, is that what you wanted know!" She yelled.  
  
" Yeah." Hikaru laughed.  
  
" How long have you liked him?" Fuu asked intrigued. Umi blushed some more.  
  
" Ever since we last came here."  
  
"AHHHHH!" Hikaru laughed.  
  
" Its not like I'm going to act on it. He sees me as a child after that incident, a student, I'm to young for him, he too old for me. End of conversation." Umi left the bathroom and roamed the halls looking for the fountain in the garden. When she found it she sat down on the edge.  
  
"Just a child." She murmured.  
  
"Who's just a child?" Umi looked up and saw the smiling face of clef, who then sat down beside her.  
  
" Me, it was really childish what I did back there. But I had to defend Fuu from that, 'Thing'" Clef chuckled.  
  
" I'm proud of you, everyone hates her… Umi you look so, grown up." He said looking at her tenderly. "What are you doing back on Earth?" Umi perked up. This gave her an excuse to brag.  
  
" Do you know what a model is?" she asked before starting.  
  
" Yeah, Fuu explained it to me once."  
  
" I'm one of those, I get to travel the world, wear beautiful things and be with beautiful people." A look of disappointment appeared on Clef's face that confused Umi.  
  
" So you have some one back home?" He asked. Umi laughed loudly.  
  
"NO! Sure I've been asked out a lot but that happens with this line of work."  
  
" Let me look at you." He said standing up. Umi stood after and twirled around.  
  
" Hard to think that you are the same girl I use to hit over the head with my staff."  
  
"The feeling is mutual." She laughed.  
  
" MASTER MAGE CLEF!" A voice called. There in front of them stood a woman with long read hair and green eyes.  
  
"Aoba!" Clef yelled in shock.  
  
" I have your representative 'Lantis' and until our demands are met we will hold him." The strange lady said.  
  
" Clef who the hell is this chick?" Umi asked in confusion.  
  
" Huh, so she's your type? This would have been all that easier if you just would have loved me Clef. But no." Aoba bitterly said.  
  
" No, no I'm not his girlfriend." Said Umi frantically. But she payed no attention to Umi.  
  
" She is a pretty thing though. Her head would look nice on my wall." She laughed and disappeared. Umi turned to Clef.  
  
" What the Hell is going on here?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikaru and Fuu laughed loudly about their friend.  
  
"Wow everything makes sense now." Fuu laughed  
  
"Yeah I really can't believe it, but poor Ascot." Hikaru agreed," Did you see looks on Geo, Zazu, Ascot and even Clef's faces when Umi walked in? IT WAS SOOO FUNNY!"  
  
"Ms.Umi certainly has away with the gentlemen now. But, do think Mr.Clef could have feelings for Ms.Umi??" Fuu gossiped.  
  
"That's a good question. Personally after seeing the look on his face when Umi walked in I think so." Giggled Hikaru.  
  
"This too weird." Fuu laughed. Then there was a sudden knock at the door and Ferio poked his unwanted head around. Fuu turned around and faced the mirror.  
  
" Hi Hikaru, hi Fuu." He said sheepishly.  
  
" Can we help you with something?" Hikaru said sweetly with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"Ah yeah I'd like to talk to Fuu, Alone." Hikaru turned to Fuu, who nodded and then made her exit. Fuu grabbed her nerves together, turned around and tried to act like this engagement thing didn't faze her a bit.  
  
"Hello Mr.Ferio." She said sweetly watching the look of pain flash across his face from the name given.  
  
"Hi Fuu. It's been a long time and you're just as gorgeous as I remember." There was a soft look in his eyes that melted Fuu.  
  
"Your fiancé is very beautiful," Fuu winced in pain, " I'm sure you'll be very happy with her." A sad look appeared on Ferio's face.  
  
"Your still the same sweet Fuu." He said putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm really happy you found someone…" Fuu trailed off into murmurs.  
  
"Oh god Fuu." He said tenderly and embraced in a hug.  
  
"It's not like I expected to wait for me forever, we both had to move on with life. I'm just glad you're happy." She said weakly, lying to him and herself.  
  
"Oh Fuu, but I'm not happy…" Ferio said turning his head not to face her, Fuu looked at him with glassy eyes.  
  
"When you left my heart left with you, and when two years past I totally lost myself, I didn't know what to do. People were pressuring me to marry and I knowing I couldn't love another, I-I just agreed to marry her." He said staring down at her lovingly, tears streaked down her face.  
  
"But why such a bitch?" Fuu said abruptly and out of character, which put a grin on Ferio's face.  
  
"I thought it would be cruel to bring a nice person into a loveless marriage." He said.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Ferio smiled.  
  
"Break off the engagement. And ask the girl of my dreams to marry me," Fuu looked up in awe, "If that's alright with you." A bright smile appeared through Fuu's tears. She wrapped her arms around Ferio's neck, came in close and said,  
  
"That's okay with me as long as that girl of your dreams is me."  
  
"You wish" Ferio laughed and Fuu went and kissed him, putting a look of pleasant surprise on his face, then kissed back. He never wanted to let go of Fuu again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aoba was a student of mine a few years ago. About half a year after you girls left. I needed to keep busy." Clef explained, Umi listened attentively.  
  
" Why did you have to keep busy?" Pondered Umi. Clef was silent for a little before answering,  
  
"Well with a lot of the monsters and danger gone I got bored and I missed lecturing you girls." A smile appeared on Umi's face,  
  
"I think I speak for all the Magic Knights in saying we missed you too. So as you were saying, what happened to Aoba?"  
  
"Well she came to me one day and confessed her love for me expected to me return her affections. But I didn't, she was heartbroken and lashed out by using her magic and killed someone so we were forced to ban her from Cephiro. No she's back and even more bitter." Clef said regretfully, " She joined forces with the Onyx a mob of people from other countries who want the trade between countries to end." Umi was very intrigued.  
  
"Why did she think I was your type?" Umi said secretly hoping he had told Aoba that he was in love with her, Umi Ryuuzaki. Clef didn't answer, still looking for the right wording to the answer.  
  
"Well I guess since she saw us together she assumed that we were * cough * involved."  
  
"Oh, well she isn't very bright." Umi laughed. Clef just shrugged.  
  
"OH NO! I got to tell Hikaru about Lantis being captured. But, first if this Aoba is coming after my head I want my armor, sword and rune god. I bet the other girls would want it too." Clef smiled and nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"LANTIS IS WHAT????" Hikaru cried.  
  
"Calm down Hikaru, we'll get him back." Umi reassured softly.  
  
" I'm going to rescue him! Where is my armor??? I need to summon Rayearth." Hikaru frantically searched around the room.  
  
" Hikaru you won't get your armor with that reckless attitude." Clef said sternly.  
  
" Where's Fuu? She needs to get her armor too." Umi asked Hikaru and Clef. Hikaru leaned nearer to Umi,  
  
"Probably making up with Ferio." Hikaru whispered, Umi laughed a soft tinkling laugh.  
  
" What?" Clef asked with intrigue, " Umi since you're the only one not planning to go on a kamikaze mission and you are present and accounted for, you get your armor." Umi slipped on her glove revealing her old armor, which was still small and couldn't fit over her so it just sat on the ground. Clef quickly remedied that though.  
  
"Alright, lets give Selece a test run." Umi called for her rune god and changed into well, nothing, her final armor was too small and laid on the ground in front of a rather naked Umi. Umi quickly covered herself and blushed.  
  
" AAHH! Clef can you do something about this, NOW PLEASE?!" Clef was blushing furiously, trying not to look at the unclothed Umi.  
  
"Challance!" Clef cried and Umi's armor changed size to fit her.  
  
" Now that was embarrassing!" Umi cried. Hikaru was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Uhuh," Clef replied. Hikaru, still laughing hard asked,  
  
" What Clef, haven't you seen a naked women before?" Clef blushed and replied,  
  
"Not exactly…" Umi went pale and then bright red and then dark purple.  
  
"OH GOD!!!!!" she cried.  
  
" 'Oh god' what Ms.Umi?" Fuu asked as she walked in accompanied by Ferio.  
  
"Umi tried to summon Selece and well her final armor was still the size it was when she was 14 and well she was * giggle * sort of naked!!!!!!!" Hikaru burst laughing. Umi elbowed Hikaru as hard as she could. Clef blushed.  
  
"Oh poor Ms.Umi!" Fuu exclaimed.  
  
"Lucky Guru Clef." Ferio said snickering, Fuu elbowed him hard, " What, all I was saying is any single guy here would kill to see a Magic Knight in the buff." He winked at Fuu, who then blush a bright pink.  
  
" I see your breaking off the engagement, eh Prince Ferio." Clef said still in a flurry of red.  
  
" You bet'cha." Ferio said happily. Fuu and Hikaru got their armor, as long as Hikaru wouldn't go out to save Lantis. Repetition of history didn't happen though. The three took out their rune gods for a test drive.  
  
"I've missed Selece so much!!!!!" Umi exclaimed in delight while doing corkscrews in the air.  
  
" It feels so right to be back in Windam." Then suddenly the skies parted revealing a huge battle ship. A huge trackter beam grabbed hold off Hikaru, she tried to fight it but there was a huge electric knocking her out. Umi and Fuu tried to grab Hikaru, but were stopped by two machines that looked a lot like the FTO. A voice came out from the Black one,  
  
"You take the bird, the dragon is mine." Umi recognized the voice it was Aoba. Aoba charged her.  
  
" WATER DRAGON!" Umi roared, hitting Aoba. Meanwhile Fuu discovered a new spell.  
  
" WINDS OF POWER!!!!!" She yelled shooting out two green orbs from her palms at her enemy.  
  
Aoba shot her energy at Umi who quickly dodged it. Umi pulled out her sword and stabbed Aoba's mashin right in the stomach. Aoba came back with her energy charged, Umi blocked it.  
  
" IS THAT ALL YOU GOT OLD LADY?!?!" Umi yelled  
  
"NO! FIRE CANNON!" The huge ship shot a blinding light down at Fuu, Fuu screamed loudly as she fell through the clouds.  
  
" FUU!!!!!!!!!!" Umi screamed as Fuu fell and disappeared, " YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!" Umi did a spinning hook kick and got Aoba right in the head and discovered her newest spell  
  
"TIDAL WAVE OF DISTRUCTION." A huge spiral of water coming from her palms knocking Aoba back, but before she could fall the ship pulled her back up into the hull and retreated, Umi tried to follow but was stopped by clef's voice telling her to get Fuu and back to castle. She did as she was told. Umi picked up the unconscious Fuu and head for the castle.  
  
Umi exited her rune god with bleeding arms dripping, Fuu didn't really looked all that bad except a few scrapes.  
  
Clef tended to Umi's wounds and Ferio took Fuu to her bedroom.* 


End file.
